when anger gets the better of you
by IceAngel89
Summary: OneShot what happens when Harry is allowed to kill Lucius Malfoy the one who has been his problem since the begining? Read and find out


Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately

A/N this is a one shot that I thought of when my teacher made me read a short story. So it is a take off from that. I hope you like it. Let me know!

What happened on July 1st surprised the wizarding world as a whole. Minister Cornelius Fudge asked that everyone gather together in front of Hogwarts. Once everyone had gathered, about 2000 to be exact, he announced "Today we are going to bring all those who are suspected deatheaters to the front and have them draw a piece of paper from the sorting hat."

As everyone waited for them to pull the paper, the people in the back started talking. "How must do you want to bet that Lucius weasels his way out of this like he does with everything else." A teenaged boy with unruly black hair asked.

" I bet you a galleon he will" the boy whose hair stood out like a sore thumb with its abnormally bright red color said.

"Honestly Harry, Ron, you two don't even know what's going on so therefore you don't know what this is so don't start jumping to conclusions just yet." A bushy haired girl retorted.

"Sorry Hermione. We will try to do better." The boys said simultaneously.

They were cut off from the rest of their conversation however since Fudge started speaking again.

"Now all of you who have gotten your paper please now open it facing them towards us."

All the deatheaters did as they were told going down the line one at a time. The Lestrange's were the first ones to open their paper. When they opened it they showed the minister and everyone found it to be blank. This continued through every deatheater until the line reached to none other than Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy opened his paper to reveal a replica of the dark mark glittering on it.

Whispers started to ring out through the crowd but died away quickly when the Minister started explaining what that mark exactly meant for the keeper of the mark.

"As you all can see that Mister Malfoy here is the one that now has to bare the consequences of becoming a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This mark represents his punishment which in this case is death."

Silence rang throughout the crowd except for three people far in the back.

"He deserves what is coming to him." Ron spat venomously.

"I agree Ron; I would like to be the one to get the honor of killing him though, considering how much pain he caused me and my family. Right Remus?" Harry asked-stated.

"Harry even though that all of that is true could you really _kill _someone?" Remus asked gently.

"Yes" Harry said with so much anger behind it that Remus just let it go and waited for what the minister was going to say next.

"Okay, now is there anyone here that would willingly like to kill this man?" Fudge asked.

Only one hand raised into the air and that hand belonged to none other than Harry Potter himself. He then answered the minister. " I will sir. This man deserves everything he is going to get for ruining mine and my families lives."

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked cautiously.

"Yes Minister I am sure." Harry replied.

"Very well then" Fudge replied as he moved him and the other deatheaters aside as Harry walked up and stopped right in front of Lucius.

"You honestly think you can kill me Potter? I bet you don't even have the guts to do it. Stupid Gryffindor trash" Malfoy Senior said.

"That's what you think" Harry replied stiffly as he pointed his wand towards Malfoy saying "Crucio" which hit Malfoy square in the chest causing him to start writhing and scream out.

"Not Mister tough guy now are you Lucius?" Harry shot at him, but before Malfoy could reply Harry set another string of "crucio's" his way. When Lucius looked to weak to stand the cruciatous curse anymore Harry said "Any last requests before I kill you?"

Lucius just glared back at him, well as best as anyone could after being under the cruciatous curse for so long, and didn't say a word.

Harry then pointed his wand at Malfoy Senior and muttered "Avada Kederva" and with a beam of green light and a scream later, Lucius slumped over dead.

Harry just stared back in shock. _I can't believe I just killed someone I _he thought.

Remus then rested a hand on Harry's shoulder causing him to steer away from his thoughts.

"You okay kiddo?" Remus asked as Sirius walked up.

"Yea I will be. Eventually" Harry replied.

"Lets get you home bud. We have a lot of things to discuss." Sirius told Harry as he steered them away from everyone.

He quickly looked over his shoulder to Ron and Hermione and said "You two can come over tomorrow when Harry is feeling better."

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement. Then Sirius, Remus and Harry left for home knowing that things were going to get better in the end.

The End

A/n Let me know what you think!


End file.
